1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to irrigation hose, and more particularly to an irrigation hose having an elongate continuous molded emitter extruded on a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural irrigation systems in use today are predominantly flood and sprinkler systems. These systems have numerous shortcomings, including inefficient use of water and fertilizers, high labor and energy costs, pollution of surface and ground waters, and poor uniformity of water application on steep or uneven terrain.
Drip irrigation systems are being developed and adopted to address the above-noted problems. There are two major types of drip irrigation systems currently in use. The first involves use of discrete emitters installed either internally (In-Line) or externally (On-Line) to the hose. These emitters have passageways through which the water must pass, thereby regulating the water flow rate through the emitter. Such emitters may be pressure-compensating or non-pressure-compensating.
Another type of drip irrigation system employs a hose having a continuous emitter such as the Aqua-TraXX® hose of The Toro Company. Such hose includes the use of a continuous non-elastic strip which, in conjunction with the hose, forms a plurality of emitters. Perforations are then formed in the outside surface of the hose into the outlet of the emitter. During the production of such a hose, the flow path is extruded as a bead and goes to a rotary mold (two wheels) where it is formed into a flow path. The flow path then is placed in the hose as the hose is extruded. The speed at which the flow path may be extruded is limited. As higher speeds, since the flow path relies on its own structural integrity as it is coming out of the rotary mold, it cannot be extruded as fast as desired or the flow path will loose its definition and not be as effective as an emitter.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for an improved hose and method of making the hose utilizing a continuously molded emitter.